Le Lycée Giotto Vongola
by Liinwe
Summary: Et si vos professeurs horribles, acariâtres et ennuyeux se retrouvaient remplacés par les plus fantastiques des pédagogues, venus tous droit des bas-fonds de la mafia... Série de petits trucs affreux issus de mon cerveau détraqué. Yaoi très très soft.


**Disclaimer : **Si ils m'appartenaient, je les aurais déjà vi…vement encouragés à s'inscrire dans mon lycée et à faire des trucs pas nets entre eux. Amano-sama, je vous offre une tablette de chocolat, non, trois. Vous me les prêtez ?

**Pairings :** Hum, pas mal de chose, 8059 (évidemment… ) 6918, DinoFuuta, SB, BFran, AllLussuria… Tout ce qui me passe par la tête en fait…

**Rating :** K+ je dirais… Étant donné que cette… Ce truc sera essentiellement humoristique, donc pas de trucs pas nets… Normalement…

**Remerciements :** À Willelmina18, fidèle correctrice et pourvoyeuse en pâte de spéculoos… À mon prof de physique, qui a eu la bonne idée de nous parler des alcalins qui explosent au contact de l'eau. À mon prof de spo… Non, quand même pas… Disons : Aux interminables et douloureux cours de sport qui ont fait germer cette idée dans mon cerveau… « Ce serait tellement bien si Yama était mon prof de sport… »

**Commentaires :** Bon, vous l'aurez compris, ceci est le fruit de mes fantasmes de fangirl qui s'ennuie en cours… Et je précise aussi que j'ai pris mon propre lycée comme modèle, donc, la salle d'arts plastiques est à côté de ma salle d'anglais, le gymnase communique avec le bloc scientifique et… Si jamais il y a d'autres trucs qui vous paraissent étranges, n'hésitez pas à demander.

Je posterais en premier temps des courtes présentations des professeurs avant de m'attaquer à quelques anecdotes croustillantes. Après… Peut-être que des chapitres plus « consistants » et plus sérieux (tous est relatif, bien évidemment…) viendront se taper l'incruste, mais si j'étais vous, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. J'essayerais aussi de griffonner quelques strips maiiiiis, là aussi, n'm'en demandez pas trop, je suis une flemmarde première classe moi, ouais.

Au fait, je ne respecte pas vraiment la chronologie du manga original ne me balancez pas dans un bain d'acide en voyant un Lambo de 23 ans cohabiter avec un Fuuta de 18, un Hibari de 28 et un Gokudera de 26…

* * *

Le lycée Giotto Vongola était un établissement réputé dans tout le pays pour sa pédagogie et son équipe éducative hors normes. Jeunes, recrutés à la sortie des grandes écoles aussi bien que dans les lieux les plus insalubres, et le plus souvent beaux à se damner, les professeurs étaient dévoués à leurs élèves et plaçaient leur bonheur très haut dans l'échelle de leurs priorités, assez loin devant leur éducation. Fondé il y a 140 ans par Giotto Vongola, le premier directeur. Le lycée avait dû se battre pour être reconnu à sa juste valeur et pourtant, un demi siècle plus tard, après de nombreuses menaces de fermeture, il formait l'élite. D'un âge relativement proche de celui de leurs élèves, les professeurs se sentaient plus concernés par les problèmes de ces derniers, rendant la communication plus facile entre les générations et optimisant donc le transfert du savoir. Ceux qui résistaient à cette complicité ne le faisaient jamais bien longtemps, surtout quand les pédagogues en question étaient autorisés à infliger n'importe quelle punition aux éléments récalcitrants tant qu'ils ne les envoyaient pas à l'hôpital... Ou qu'ils parvenaient à cacher les cadavres, disaient certains.

Timoteo Vongola était le 9e directeur du lycée Vongola. Il avait, il y a bien longtemps, reçu ce poste qui était auparavant occupé par sa mère qui succédait elle-même à son propre père et ainsi de suite jusqu'à leur illustre ancêtre Giotto Vongola, fondateur et premier directeur de l'établissement. D'un naturel plutôt calme et enjoué, Timoteo se faisait pourtant vieux et bientôt, il devrait choisir son successeur. Cependant, il était dur de faire son choix entre Sawada Tsunayoshi, descendant direct du fondateur, professeur d'arts plastiques et fils de co-directeur Iemitsu, et Xanxus, son fils adoptif, ex-professeur de sciences économiques et sociales, rétrogradé suite à des agressions violentes sur un élève qui n'avait pas craché son chewing-gum en entrant en cours. Aujourd'hui, Xanxus s'occupait toujours des déchets qu'il exécrait tant en vidant les poubelles et en balayant les couloirs. Ses accès de colère dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un jeter le moindre papier par terre contribuaient à maintenir la propreté dans l'établissement.

Venu tout droit d'Angleterre, Belphegor enseignait sa langue maternelle aux adolescents fréquentant le lycée. Son visage régulier, ses cheveux blonds cachant ses yeux, son goût pour les pulls à rayure, sa soi-disant affiliation avec Sa Majesté la reine et son éternel sourire sadique faisaient son succès. Cependant, son habitude de lancer des craies sur les tricheurs, les bavards, les endormis et les rêveurs en tout genre, le tout accompagné d'une incroyable précision et de rires sadiques avait de quoi faire peur. C'est pourquoi Sawada Tsunayoshi se posait régulièrement des questions sur les cris provenant de la salle 34, située juste à côté de la salle d'arts plastiques.

Italien de naissance, Dino Cavallone enseignait, tout comme son collègue anglais, la langue de son pays natal à une poignée d'élèves. Beau, grand, blond, musclé, drôle, il aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas eu la fâcheuse habitude de s'étaler par terre dès qu'il montait sur l'estrade. D'ailleurs, même quand il n'y avait pas la moindre fissure par terre, il trouvait quand même le moyen d'embrasser le sol. Ces maladresses à répétition (échanger des copies, oublier son propre livre, ou son sac en salle des profs, se tromper de salle...) éveillaient l'instinct maternel des filles. Néanmoins, elles ne se faisaient pas beaucoup d'illusions. Le professeur Cavallone faisait cours au CDI dès qu'il le pouvait et imitait la pivoine dès que le jeune et adorable Fuuta, documentaliste à peine majeur, lui adressait la parole, tout en cherchant subtilement à lui toucher les mains. Les efforts de l'italien étaient admirables, mais, malheureusement pour lui, sa discrétion laissait à désirer et son groupe d'admiratrices se scindait en deux : celles qui déprimaient parce qu'il était gay et les fangirls (en nombre plus que réduit) qui l'encourageaient de tout cœur en lui offrant des bouteilles de lubrifiant le 4 février, date d'anniversaire de l'infortuné professeur.

Hibari Kyôya avait été élève au lycée Vongola, puis il était devenu surveillant, plus pour rester dans l'établissement que pour gagner un salaire et pour finir, il avait obtenu le poste de Conseiller Principal d'Éducation plus connus sous l'acronyme de CPE. Malgré sa répugnance à se mêler aux autres, l'homme de 28 ans dirigeait d'une main de fer son troupeau de surveillants tout en patrouillant dans les couloirs à l'affut du moindre faux pas. Outre mordre à mort les herbivores-retardataires-n'ayant-pas-de-mot-dans-leur-carnet-de-correspondance, Hibari n'aimait rien tant que de s'occuper d'un canari jaune, proclamé « mascotte officielle du lycée » qui trônait dans la vie scolaire, faisant frôler la crise de nerf trente-huit fois par jour à une surveillante en particulier.

Les pions, les surveillants, les AED, les assistants d'éducation, les chieurs... Appelés de différentes manières selon le contexte, ils étaient au nombre de trois, se relayant entre la vie scolaire, la surveillance du self, l'internat, la salle d'étude et la machine à café. La plupart étaient ici pour payer leurs études, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils disaient pour être embauchés, car, avouez-le, certains n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de préparer des examens, comme ce type aux cheveux longs et blancs là-bas… Nommé Superbi Squalo, il restait évasif sur ses soi-disantes études de droit, ce qui permettait de le surcharger de travail, sans qu'il ne puisse se plaindre. Colérique et impulsif, il n'avait pas son pareil pour demander le silence en étude, même s'il fallait pour cela faire exploser les tympans des pauvres petits élèves. Ainsi, il était fréquemment menacé de renvoi pour cause de « Dépassement du niveau sonore autorisé ». Plus discret, Basil, de son vrai nom Basilicum, était régulièrement débordé de travail à cause de son organisation catastrophique, sans compter qu'il se révélait d'une naïveté peu commune, un défaut exploité par le co-directeur Sawada Iemitsu mais aussi par bon nombre d'élèves qui en profitaient pour s'éclipser de l'étude sans risque de se retrouver collé pendant deux heures. Etudiante en histoire, Lal Mirch détestait le bruit, de quoi lui donner envie de démissionner plusieurs fois par jour, non, par minute. Entre les adolescentes boutonneuses qui passaient leur temps à glousser, le piaf du CPE qui lui vrillait le cerveau à coup de pseudo chants mélodieux et son abruti de collègue auquel elle avait décerné le prix de l'emmerdeur le plus bruyant du siècle, il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'emporter, ce qui donnait lieu à de prodigieux lancers de dictionnaire, ou autres claviers, car, malgré tout, elle avait la main sûre et visait extrêmement bien, ce qui causait quelques frayeurs à certains. Il n'est en effet pas très agréable de sentir le quatrième volume de l'encyclopédie Universalis passer à trois centimètres de son oreille…

* * *

Voilà donc le début de ce recueil de trucs issus de mon cerveau déviant. J'essaierais de poster régulièrement étant donné que j'ai pas mal d'écrits d'avance… Le plus dur sera de trouver la motivation de tout taper à l'ordinateur et de tout corriger et arranger… Il existe une solution magique pour me motiver : cliquer sur le bouton ci-dessous et m'écrire une jolie petite review magique qui… Heurm…

À part ça, je vous laisse vous interroger sur les autres membres du personnel… Si je dis tout à l'avance, c'est pas marrant.


End file.
